


Mornings with You

by geeelatinnn



Series: The thing is, I love you [1]
Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Morning Kisses, Romance, Silly, They're cute, Tickles, idk what to put on tags please help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeelatinnn/pseuds/geeelatinnn
Summary: Juri gently cupped Taiga’s face and leaned in to place a chaste kiss on his forehead before pulling him close to him, putting his arms around Taiga and letting him rest his head on the crook of his neck. He breathed in Taiga’s natural scent, his favorite scent in the world that he’ll never tire off. He held Taiga tight enough but not too much that he’d suffocate or wake him up, just enough to let him feel his warmth. He let out a heavy breath as he rested his chin on top of Taiga’s head. The thought of what could he possibly have done to be blessed by being loved and accepted by Taiga ran through his head again. It took a lot of courage for him to finally come out and say his true feeling to Taiga but all of it was worth it when Taiga accepted his love. And now, there wasn’t anything he wouldn’t be willing to do for Taiga.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Tanaka Juri
Series: The thing is, I love you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107656
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Mornings with You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I really missed KyomoJuri ship so much but lately I haven't really been able to come up with a storyline for the two of them. But then *boom* this happened. A whole lot of fluff! We deserved fluff! I've noticed that most of what I write always end up angst heavy, especially the ones that tend to have a lot of parts of chapters so here's a more light hearted read from me.
> 
> I hope you like what comes ahead!  
> Spread the KyomoJuri love~

Juri woke up and the first thing that he saw when he opened his eyes was Taiga’s peacefully sleeping face. The sun was not fully up yet but there were a few rays that were able to penetrate through the blinds, giving Juri just about enough light to see his boyfriend’s beauty. Taiga had always been beautiful in his eyes, even without the fancy makeup that covered up Taiga’s face during their live shows and even dressed in his ridiculously oversized clothes, Taiga was beautiful.

Juri gently cupped Taiga’s face and leaned in to place a chaste kiss on his forehead before pulling him close to him, putting his arms around Taiga and letting him rest his head on the crook of his neck. He breathed in Taiga’s natural scent, his favorite scent in the world that he’ll never tire off. He held Taiga tight enough but not too much that he’d suffocate or wake him up, just enough to let him feel his warmth. He let out a heavy breath as he rested his chin on top of Taiga’s head. The thought of what could he possibly have done to be blessed by being loved and accepted by Taiga ran through his head again. It took a lot of courage for him to finally come out and say his true feeling to Taiga but all of it was worth it when Taiga accepted his love. And now, there wasn’t anything he wouldn’t be willing to do for Taiga.

“You’re deep in thought again.” Taiga said as he looked up. Eyes meeting with Juri’s as he leaned in to press a kiss on the top of Juri’s nose. “What has gotten you this deep in thought early in the morning?”

“Did I wake you?” Juri swept some of Taiga’s hair to the side as he lovingly adored his boyfriend’s barely opened eyes.

Taiga shook his head. “I’ve been awake for awhile now. Possibly even before you woke up.” He let out a contented sigh as he pushed himself further to Juri’s warmth. “I just love it when you shower me with affection as soon as you wake up so I often let you think you woke up before me.”

“Oh really now?” Juri lightly chuckled. “Then do you like it when I shower you with tickles early in the morning too?”

“Don’t you dare!”

Juri pretended as if he didn’t just hear Taiga and rolled them over. Having known Taiga for so long now he knew where his sensitive spots were. Taiga kept laughing as he squirmed and turned below Juri who was continuously tickling him.

“Stop it!” Taiga managed to shout in between his laughter. “Juri! Stop it.” He couldn’t manage to say more as he couldn’t stop laughing. He weakly moved his arms around to defend himself but Juri suddenly pinned both his arms on the sides of his face. Taiga’s breath came in at a heavy pace, if it was from trying to catch up on all the breath he lost from laughing or was it caused by how intense Juri was looking at his eyes right now, he doesn’t know himself.

Juri smirked at Taiga before leaning down to gently press their lips together. Having been so familiar with each other already, they were able to move their lips in sync. They exchanged a few soft and gentle kisses as Juri’s grip on Taiga’s wrists loosened up. He cupped Taiga’s face with one of his hands to angle his head better.

As if on cue, Taiga raised his hands and wrapped them over Juri’s neck, pulling him closer. Wanting more of Juri as he could get. He chased Juri’s lips every time he pulled back, licking on the bottom to urge Juri to deepen their kiss. This was it, his favorite dance, the movement of their lips against each other. Rough enough to let their affection show but light enough for them to not be in any discomfort.

Juri was careful to stay on his knees as he hovered over Taiga, not wanting to put too much of his weight on him. He threaded his hand at Taiga’s golden locks and their breaths were coming in a more uneven pace now, as if they were trying to steal air from each other’s lungs. He wanted to stay a little longer with just them and no one else but his responsible consciousness was knocking on his mind and it was throwing off his focus.

“Taiga,” Juri said in between their kisses. “Work. We have work.”

“Mm, know.” Taiga nodded a little but only tightened his hands around Juri, showing no signs of letting him go soon as he now put his legs around Juri’s waist.

“Taiga,” Juri lightly chuckled. “If one of us doesn’t get in the shower soon,” he struggled a little to pull away from Taiga as he himself couldn’t get enough of Taiga’s soft lips. “We’re gonna be late.”

“Who cares about the shower when we’re going to be sweating at rehearsals anyway?” Taiga chuckled, his melodic chuckle that never failed to make a smile spread over Juri’s face. “See you’re smiling. Because I have a point.” He smugly said as he leaned forward to kiss Juri, one peck on each cheek. “Just a few more minutes.”

Juri chuckled at how ridiculously adorable he found his boyfriend to be. “As much as I love fooling around in the morning with you I would have to say no.”

Taiga pouted in response, letting his limbs freely fall on the bed and turning his head to the side to not look directly at Juri. “Then go to your precious shower now.”

“Taiga, that’s not going to work on me today.”

Juri picked Taiga up from the bed. It still came as a surprise to Taiga how Juri was able to lift him up when he weighed much more than he did. Juri headed for the bathroom and settled Taiga down on the sink.

“Good morning, my prince.” Juri said as he ruffled Taiga’s hair before reaching out for their toothbrush.

“Good morning, my love.” Taiga gave Juri a quick peck on the lips before they finally got a move on their morning preparation.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear your thoughts, comments, suggestions, or maybe a request you can hit me up at:  
> twitter [@geeelatinnn](https://twitter.com/geeelatinnn)  
> curious cat [@geeelatinnn](https://curiouscat.qa/geeelatinnn)  
> or you can leave a comment down below


End file.
